DEAR GOD
by Run Maharani
Summary: Coz I'm lonely.. And I'm tired.. I'm missing you again.. Oh no.. Once again..  Kyuhyun menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Sungmin.. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?


Yeah.. This is my first song-fic..

I don't own Super Junior, but in GOD's name I really wish I do.

Please read,, and leave marks..

And this is it..

**DEAR GOD**

Ala Author RUN DEPIL RUN RUN *upsss*

RUN12 maksudnya..

Enjoy..

* * *

**A lonely road crossed another cold state line..**

**Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find..**

Aku berjalan sendiri. Sepi, sunyi, dingin.. Aku kembali memikirkan namja itu.. Ah, siapa aku? Hanya seorang namja bodoh yang dengan brengseknya bisa mempermainkan namja sebaik dia. Aku menyesal,, tapi apa ini sudah terlalu terlambat?

**While I recall all the words you spoke to me..**

**Can't help but wish that I was there where I'd love to be..**

Semua kata-kata tulusnya terulang lagi dalam ingatanku. Caranya berbicara, caranya tertawa, suara seraknya saat dia menahan tangis.. Semuanya terdengar seperti alunan musik pilu yang semakin merobek-robek hatiku. Seandainya aku bisa kembali lagi ke saat itu.. Saat dimana dia tertawa karena ulahku, saat dia marah karena candaanku, saat dia menangis karena mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi sayangnya.. tidak bisa lagi..

**Dear God, the only thing I ask**** of you is to hold him when I'm not around..**

**When I'm much too faraway..**

**We all need that person who can be true to you, but**

**I left him when I found him****.. **

**And now I wish I'd stayed..**

Tuhan, satu-satunya hal yang aku minta dari-Mu adalah.. lindungi dia dimanapun dia berada saat aku berada terlalu jauh darinya. Karena aku, Cho KyuHyun yang tidak berguna ini tidak bisa menjaganya. Aku sudah berada terlalu jauh darinya, terlalu malu untuk sekedar menyebut namanya lagi. Aku mempermainkannya, dan aku bahkan jijik pada diriku sendiri karena tega melakukan hal itu. Selama ini aku mencari seseorang yang bisa mencintaiku dan mencintai kekuranganku, namun saat aku menemukannya, aku meninggalkannya.. Dan sekarang aku menyesal.. Tak henti berharap agar kenyataan bisa berubah.. Agar aku bisa memeluknya sekali lagi.. Melindunginya sekali lagi..

**Coz I'm lonely..**

**And I'm tired..**

**I'm missing you again.. Once again..**

Karena aku sekarang merasakan kesepian yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.. Kesepian yang begitu menyiksa.. Begitu sakit sampai membuat hatiku lelah.. Jiwaku lelah.. Aku kehilangannya.. Aku merindukannya.. Sekali lagi.. Karena kebodohanku sendiri..

**There's nothing ****here for me on this barren road..**

**There's no one here while the city sleeps, and all the shops are closed..**

**Can't help but think of the times I've had with you..**

**Pictures and**** some memories will have to help me through..**

Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa sekarang.. Hanya aku, dan segala rasa kesepian serta kesedihanku. Aku menyesal, tidak adakah seorangpun yang mengerti itu? Aku terus memikirkan waktu-waktu bersamanya, waktu-waktu dimana aku tertawa bersamanya, dan waktu dimana aku menyakitinya.. Waktu dimana aku masih memilikinya di sampingku.. Aku hanya memiliki ingatan tentangnya sekarang.. Tapi apa? Ini malah semakin menyakitiku..

**Some search**** never finding a way..**

**Before long they waste away..**

**I found you,, something told me to stay..**

**But I gave in to selfish ways..**

Terkadang sebuah pencarian tidak pernah menemukan titik terang, tidak pernah menemukan jalannya, dan akhirnya semua sia-sia..

Tapi aku? Aku sudah menemukannya.. Seseorang yang selama ini aku cari, aku nantikan.. Sebagian besar hatiku menyuruhku untuk mempertahankannya..

Tapi yang terjadi? Aku kalah oleh keegoisanku.. Aku melepaskannya,, karena egoku..

Aku bodoh.. Cho Kyuhyun bodoh..

**And now I miss someone to hold..**

**When hope begins to fade..**

Dan sekarang aku merindukan seseorang yang bisa menenangkanku, yang bisa menghangatkanku, yang bisa mencintaiku.. Seperti dia.. Seperti Lee Sungmin..

Tapi terlambat.. Harapan-harapanku perlahan mulai memudar..

Bahkan malah sekarang aku tidak berhak lagi memiliki harapan itu..

Cho Kyuhyun..tidak lagi berhak untuk berharap..

Tidak lagi..

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tepi pembatas jembatan Sungai Han. Aku bisa merasakan angin malam menusuk-nusuk kulitku. Tapi rasa itu masih kalah dengan rasa sakit di ulu hatiku yang sangat menyiksa ini. Rasa sakit karena mempermainkan orang yang ternyata paling penting bagiku di dunia. Orang yang ternyata paling aku cintai. Aku ingin minta maaf.. tapi semua sudah terlambat.. Maafkan aku, Sungmin hyung.. Aku mencintaimu.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Tunggu aku.. Aku akan berada di sana, di dekatmu sekali lagi.. Untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku, masih bisa kah? Karena sejujurnya aku menyesal.. Aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar selalu menjagamu,, sampai aku datang di dekatmu dan menjagamu kembali.. Sampai kapanpun.. Selamanya...

Aku melemaskan kakiku, membiarkan tubuhku terjun bebas dari atas jembatan. Tinggi sekali.. Kemudian aku merasakan dingin yang sangat. Perlahan udara di paru-paruku berganti dengan air. Aku tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Aku tau ini waktuku, tubuhku melemas, pandanganku mengabur. Perlahan aku menutup mataku.. Dan yang terkhir kali aku lihat adalah wajah manis seorang Lee Sungmin yang tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya, lalu dia meraih tanganku.. Aku akan ikut denganmu, Sungmin hyung.. Sampai tidak ada lagi yang akan memisahkan kita.. Di surga, atau neraka? Dimanapun, asalkan denganmu.. Aku mencintaimu..

* * *

Yorobunnn... Giman songfic pertama aku? It isn't that lame is it? Hahahaha.. Kenapa aku milih lagu Dear God? Krena aku ciinnttaaaa Avenged Sevenfold. Kenapa aku milih Kyu-Min? Karena aku ciinnntaaaa Lee Sungmin.. Padahal awalnya yang ada di posisi Sungmin adalah aku, Choi Rae-in *plaks! Ngaku-ngaku aja luh* dan yang di posisi Kyuhyun adalah suamiku, Lee Donghae *males amat pasangan ama si epil *dicekek bini2nya Kyu*. Tapi aku terlalu KyuMin Shipper.. I can't help but made it soooo sad like this.. *I know I'm cruel. Yeah..*.. Ni FF dibuat saat besoknya aku harus Midsemesteran FISIKA! *curcoll*.. FISIKA saudara-saudara! Itu pelajaran mematikan, lebih mematikan daripada DBD. Jadi tolong dikomen yah.. Agar aku tidak merasa sia-sia kalo nilai mid aku jeblok sejeblok jebloknya.. Hahaha.. I'm not really thinking about it actually..

Ini udah pernah di post di salah satu blog, tapi aku mau post di sini juga.. Boleh kan? Jangan lupa di ripiu yaaaa...

* * *

_FB: __**Run Maharani**__ or _

_Twitter__**: runmaharani**_


End file.
